Pimienta
by Patient Feather
Summary: And maybe she wasn't perfect, but he'll never leave her side. Warning: attempted suicide, mentions of cutting.


_Trigger Warning; mentions of suicide, cutting, and depression. Please don't read if that will trigger anything._

 _Hetalia is not mine XD_

 _AU_

Once upon a time, there was a school.

Not just any school. No, it was World Academy, a place for special students(and rich ones too).

This school hosts many characters, from the stoic type to the valley girl type to the hero type. You could say that World Academy has them all.

If you ask anyone in the school about Rosa Carriedo, one of the most common responses is that she is a sadistic bitch who seems to enjoy pissing people off. Many are scared of her. Even more hate her.

There are few students who have any _good_ things to say about the Mexican. One is her brother. Antonio always talks about how she was as a child, and that she was totally different. Matthew mentions that, while she puts up a harsh facade, on the inside she's a heartbroken girl who just wants somebody to love her.

Those were the main two that really supported the girl, but there were others. Feliciano had some good things to say, as did several others from South America.

However, Rosa knew none of this. In fact, she firmly believed that everyone hated her.

Rosa usually got into a fight with Matthew's brother, Alfred. It wasn't that she disliked him(she actually had a small crush), but he seemed to dislike her, and they had many differences. In fact, she actually enjoyed her arguments with him. It was routine, something that happened all the time, therefore it was okay.

It would always end up with someone, normally the Mexican, storming off, and Matthew going to comfort the one who had left the fight. Rosa also enjoyed those moments. There were sometimes when she felt like Matthew was more of a big brother than Antonio ever was.

However, not all fights were routine, and this was one of them.

"I don't understand, _pimienta._ Why are you so angry?"

"You practically raised him!" Rosa growled, looking at Antonio with a glare," That would be like us dating! Plus, he is a bad influence and you know it!"

Antonio snarled at her," Well so are you! I try and try again to be nice, to be patient, but then you go and throw that out the window! You are constantly picking on everyone in the school... you don't even care! You don't even care that the entire school hates your guts!"

"That's not true!" Rosa yelled.

"Well I've had enough," Antonio continued, ignoring her," I'm tired of your constant bitterness. I'm through, I never want to see you again." He narrowed his eyes. "I hope you can find somewhere else to stay, _Rosa,_ "

Rosa flinched. He never called her by her real name...

"Because I'm kicking you out. I hope we never see each other again. You're not my sister."

Rosa kept her indifferent face on, all the way until she reached the dorm she and Antonio had shared. It was only once her door was shut and locked did she allow herself to cry. Silent tears streamed down her face as she packed, knowing that Antonio meant business, and that she was no longer allowed here.

However... some of the words Antonio had said had really struck home, and the girl could no longer think straight. Instead, she pulled off the jacket she always wore, revealing her messed up arms. There were so many cuts, the skin of her wrist could barely be seen. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her mind spiraling to darker, much darker places.

So she looked around her room, her eyes finding an old scarf she owned. Perfect. She quickly tied one end of the rather long scarf to her ceiling fan, the other end to her neck. A note had been written, and she closed her eyes, and kicked away the suitcase she was standing on, allowing the rope to cut off her air flow and allowing herself to die.

News of the fight had spread around school, and Alfred grew worried for the Mexican. While many thought they hated each other, the truth was that Alfred actually had feelings for Rosa, admiring her fighting spirit.

It was then that he made a split second decision to go to Antonio's dorm room to check on her. He also wanted to comfort her, and maybe confess that he liked her(and that he had for a long time).

He was not expecting her door to be locked. Alfred knocked tentatively," Rosa? It's Alfred... please let me in..."

When there was no reply, Alfred emitted a low growl and slammed his back into the door, immediately breaking it due to his immense strength. The sight that he was presented with shocked him.

Rosa, hanging from a rope, her wrists slit up...

Alfred panicked. He barely remembered how he got her down. All he remembered was desperately trying to save her, desperately trying to breathe the life back into the lifeless girl.

And it worked.

Rosa awoke with a cough and a groan. At first her memory was blank on why she was resting in a bed, but then everything came back to her. _Am I dead?_

However, moments after she thought that, she was greeted by something practically tackling her.

"Rosa! Oh my god, thank goodness you're okay! I thought I lost you!"

Rosa blinked.

"A-Alfred?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Is that you?"

And, sure enough, the American was smiling down at her, worry shining in his eyes.

"It's me... God, Rose, I really thought you were dead... why'd you do it?"

The Mexican felt a tear drip down her cheek as she remembered everything that had happened.

"Antonio disowned me. He... he said that everyone in the school hates me, and he's right."

"No he isn't," Alfred said sweetly, softly, gazing down at her.

"Yes he is," Rosa deadpanned.

"No. I like you. Mattie looks at you like a little sister."

Rosa dipped her head down, starting to feel slightly guilty.

"Hey, Rosa? M-May I tell you something?"

She looked up again, waiting with a look of confusion in her eyes.

Alfred sighed.

"Rosa... I know it seems like I hate you, but the truth is that I don't. Actually, I kinda like you. I kinda like you a lot more than I put on."

"Do you mean...?" Rosa whispered.

Alfred smiled," I love you... I have for awhile."

And even though Rosa was weakened, she leaped upwards, pulling Alfred into an embrace. She didn't need to speak. Her actions said it all.

 _So this turned out slightly depressing XD I promise I didn't mean to make it that bad... The ending sucks, but it's the best I've got. Please review!_


End file.
